


The Phone Call

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: "Please Doc, tell me you are joking?" Chin begged.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	The Phone Call

"Please Doc, tell me you are joking?" Chin begged as his eyes travelled over to Sara "She can't have…"

The paediatrician grinned as he slowly repacked his black medical bag before he looked up at the terrified uncle, "I'm afraid so, Chin, I have never misdiagnosed a case of chickenpox before."

"But Doc, what am I going to do?" Chin implored, "Please… It can't be chickenpox … Not now! Kono is over on the Big Island with Adam and Danny and Steve are-"

"You'll be fine, Chin." The doctor patted the upset uncle reassuringly on the shoulder, as he tried hard to hide his amusement at the panic shown by the normally calm and unflappable detective, "She might be a little irritable because of a slight fever but some tepid baths and child strength Tylenol should help. Oh, and remember to use plenty of Calamine lotion and make sure that she doesn't scratch." Picking up his bag he turned and headed towards the door before he turned back and grinned at the nervous man, "You will be fine, Chin. You arrest the worse type of criminals so a sick little girl should be a breeze- just don't forget the Calamine and socks on the hands helps as well!" He chuckled softly as he turned and walked out of the door, the look of fear on the detective's face was something he never wanted to forget.

Chin stared at the door as it snickered closed. Very little had the ability to render him speechless, incapable of even simple thought. His heritage, his family, his job – each facet of his life, past and present, ensured he'd developed a finely-honed sense of self and ability to maintain his cool composure. He worked for Steve McGarrett after all. But this … Maybe after he called Steve, he could call Danny to help.

Reaching for his phone, he hit the familiar number on speed dial, knowing the call was one thing he couldn't put off, even if it was Steve's only day off.

His eyes wandered over the itchy, irritable little girl as he listened to the phone ringing on the other end. His attention was momentarily drawn away from Sara as he heard Danny's familiar voice answer Steve's phone, "Hi Chin, it's Danny, I'm, um, afraid that Steve can't come to the phone right now. What's up?"

He closed his eyes and sighed as he turned his back to his ill niece and spoke softly, "Danny, remember when I invited you and Steve around for dinner the other night? I'm sorry that I have to ask ... but have you and Steve ever had chickenpox?"

Danny William's eyes drifted across to his miserable, irritable and extremely itchy lover who was trying hard not to scratch the spreading rash that now covered his chest, face and back "I have Chin, but I am certain Steve never did." He replied, trying hard not to laugh.


End file.
